Clases de Musica o de amor ?
by nikkithamuto
Summary: Despues de que Tadase rechazara a Amu conoce a alguien que hara olvidar su dolor pero se da cuenta que no puede ser ya que el es Ikuto-sensei Pasen plis !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen son propiedad de peac-pit por desgracia**

**Titulo: Clases de musica o de Amor ??**

**Bueno aui va el primer capi **

**CAP 1: Desilusion Amorosa**

Amu Pov

Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu tengo 15 años y soy una chica muy popular y tengo un gran club de admiradores pero la verdad  
es que hay solo una persona que en verdad me interesa y ese es Hotori Tadase, él es un chico muy dulce y amable con los  
demás pero por desgracia él solo me ve como una amiga y eso ha sido asi durante estos 2 años de nos conocemos me pregunto si  
podré entrar en su corazon.

Tadase: Hinamori-san recuerda que hoy vamos a estudiar en casa de nagihiko  
Amu: Si lo se además nunca me ha ido bien en idioma  
Tadase: Pero aun asi eres muy inteligente  
Amu (sonrojandose): Tu lo crees ??  
Tadase: Claro aparte de que eres muy linda eres inteligente  
Amu : **quizas esta sea mi oportunidad de declararme** Arigato mmm,,,, tadase sabes que tu mee gu...  
Yaya: AMU-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!  
Amu:Yaya que pasa ?  
Yaya: Ustedes son malos con yaya-chan hoy van a ir a una fiesta que organizo nagi  
Amu: No solo vamos a estudiar para nuestro examen de idioma  
Tadase: Yuiki si quieres nos acompañas eres bienvenida  
Yaya:No mejor no a mi no me gusta estudiar  
Amu:Bueno yaya nos vemos  
Yaya:Adios chicos  
Tadase:Cuidate!!!  
Tadase: Hinamori-san que querias decirme antes de que llegara Yuiki  
Amu: La verdad es que se me olvido **Amu eres una tonta**  
Tadase:Si tu lo dices, bueno nos vemos ahh y no llegues tarde a casa de Fujisaki  
Amu:No te preocupes llegare muy puntual

Siempre me pasa lo mismo cada vez que me quiero declarar siempre hay una que otra interrupcion y nunca  
puedo confesarle mis sentimientos

Amu: Ya llegue oka-san  
Mama Amu: Hija como estuvo tu dia  
Amu: bien, eso creo  
Mama de Amu: O_O  
Ami: Peleaste con tu novio  
Papa Amu:Mi Amu tiene novia noo!!!  
Amu: Ami no inventes cosas ya sabes como se pone otou-san con estos temas  
Papa Amu: Entonces mi querida Amu no tiene novio ( abrazandola)  
Amu: No otou-san asi quedaste tranquilo bueno ahora subire a mi habitacion para preparar mis cosas para ir a estudiar  
a casa de Nagihiko

Espero que resulte esto Nagihiko

FLASH BACK

Nagi: Amu mañana todos iremos a mi casa a estudiar todo ira bien hasta que Rima y yo te dejaremps solos con  
Hotori-kun asi tu podras declararte  
Amu:Nagihiko no creo que esto funcione ademas que pasa si me rechaza, si no le gusto  
Nagi:No creo que eso pase ademas siempre te dice que eres bonita a si que no pierdas esta oportunidad  
Amu: Tienes razon voy a dar todo de mi para que esto salga bien  
Nagi: Asi se Habla

END FLASH BACK

Amu: ahh!! (Suspiro) creo que esto no va a funcionar

Ring-RIng

Amu: Moshi-moshi  
Nagi:Amu  
Amu:Nani??  
Nagi:Estas preparada  
Amu: Si eso creo Nagi  
Nagi: Bueno te espero en 15 min en mi casa recuerda que tienes que llegar temprano  
Amu: Si lo se bye

Al rato despues

Amu: Oka-san ya me voy a estudiar a casa de Nagi  
Mama de Amu: Cuidate y no llegues tarde  
Amu:Hai !!

En casa de Nagihiko

DIN-DON

Nagi: Bien Amu es hora  
Amu: Estoy nerviosa  
Nagi: No te preocupes  
Amu:Hola MInna  
Rima: Amu llegaste temprano  
Amu: Si para poder estudiar mucho  
Tadase: Eres muy responsable Hinamori-san  
Amu: Arigato Tadase  
Nagi: Basta de conversar y a estudiar

Despues de una larga hora de estudio

Nagi: Y entendiste Amu  
Amu: Si ahora se me hizo todo más fácil  
Tadase: Aprendes muy rápido  
Rima: Si Amu Felicitaciones estoy segura que mañana te ira muy bien  
Amu eso espero  
Tadase:Daijobu yo se que tu puedes !!  
Amu: Tu siempre me das animos arigato hountou ni  
Tadase: Bueno porque somos amigos y obvio que siempre me alentare  
Amu: Si tienes Razon (Dijo con tono triste)  
Nagi: Rima me acompañas a buscar algo ya que despues de estudiar demasiado me entro el hambre  
Tadase y Amu : Si nosotros tambien tenemos hambre  
Tadase: la verdad es que estudiamos bastante  
Amu: sii pero lo bueno es que pude pasar el dia contigo  
Tadase:Por que lo dices  
Amu: (vamos vvalor) Tadase-kun tu me gustas mucho por favor sal conmigo

Espero que les haya gustado el primmer capi

Y porfa dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2 : Despues del dolor siempre hay una luz de esperanza

Tadase: En serio Hinamori-san  
Amu: Desde que te conoci que me gustas pero nunca te lo dije por miedo  
Tadase:Gomen en Hinamori-san yo no puedo corresponder a tus senitmientos  
Amu: Pero por que??  
Tadase:Bueno porque tu no me gustas  
Amu: Pero siempre me dices que soy linda y me elogias  
Tadase: Y lo eres !!  
Amu: Entonces por que ??  
Tadase: Es que ya hay alguien en mi corazon  
Amu (llorando desconsoladamente): Debi saberlo tu nunca te fijarias en mi  
Tadase: per Hinamori-san  
Amu: Dejame no quiero volver a ver nuncaa

**Amu salio corriendo de la casa de Nagihiko muy dolida por lo acontecido con Tadase no sabia si asimilarlo ya que se sentia  
tan devastada por las palabras del rubio******

  
Porque 2 años de amistad solo para que él se fijara en mi pero nada lo unico que obtuve fue su maldito rechazo como lo odio  
nunca debi haberme enamorado de él nunca debi de ser su amiga

**Amu llegó a una plaza muy cerca de ahi y se sento frente a una gran fuente de agua en la cual claramente se veia reflejado  
el resplandor de una hermosa luna****  
**  
Ya no se como voy a mirarlo a los ojos yo sabia que no debia decirle soy tan terca pero en verdad no lo entiendo soy tan fea  
y poco atractiva para que él no se haya fijado en mi.

¿? : La verdad es que eres muy bella  
Amu: Nani ??  
¿?: Ademas alguien tan guapa como tu no deberia llorar porque puedes arruinar tan bello rostro (le pasa un pañuelo para que  
seque sus lagrimas)  
Amu:Quien eres tu ??  
¿?: Soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi y desde hoy un gran admirador de tu belleza  
Amu: Que dices?¨  
Ikuto: Lo que oiste  
Amu: Por favor me puedes dejar sola la verdad es que no yo misma me soporto y con alguien mas aqui vas a terminar sacandome de  
quicio.  
Ikuto: Asi que la señorita tiene caracter me podrias siquiera decir tu nombre  
Amu: Soy Hinamori Amu contento ?? (dijo sarcastica)  
Ikuto: sii  
Amu: Bueno ahora te puedes ir  
Ikuto: Esta bien solo vi a una bella señorita llorando y lo unico que queria era tratar de subir su animo  
Amu: Entonces vete a buscar a otra chica que lloer por ahi y quien sabe si te hace caso  
Ikuto: uyy que chica tan fria esta bien me ire (dandole un beso en la comisura de sus labios)  
Amu: Pero que demonios hicisiste??  
Ikuto: Solo me estaba despidiendo como es debido  
Amu: Pero me besaste  
Ikuto: Me gustan tus labios adios

Que chico tan raro llega aqui como si nada coqueteandome portandose de esa manera tan sexy y diciendo esas cosas no es que no  
me haya gustado que me haya dicho linda y me haya besado ah !! pero que digo ese maldito idiota es un pervertido sexy pero pervertido  
noo Amu no solo es un maldito sinverguenza todos son iguales

IKUTO POV

A si que Hinamori Amu que chica !! la verdad si hubiese sido otra caeria totalmente rendida a mis pies por mis encantos

pero ella en cambio ni me tomo en cuenta pero pude sentir sus calidos labios con un rico sabor a guinda me pregunto si la volvere a ver  
otra vez???

AL OTRO DIA

Amu: No tengo ganas de ir a clase si no fuera por ese maldito examen de idioma no iria asi no tendria que ver al cretino de Tadase  
Mama Amu: Estas lista  
Amu:Hai  
Mama de Amu: Bueno apresurate y baja para el desayuno  
Ami:Oka-san Onee-chan ayer llego llorando  
Mama de Amu: de verdad Ami no mientes  
Ami: Ami no es una mentirosa  
Amu: estoy lista para desayunar  
Ami:Onee-chan porque ayer llegaste llorando  
Amu : Ami que dices??  
Mama de Amu: que paso hija??  
Amu : betsuni  
Mama de Amu: Tu sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa  
Amu: Daijobu ademas me voy no quiero llegar tarde matta ne

Al rato en la escuela

Rima: Hola Amu  
Amu: Hola  
Rima: Supe lo que paso AYER  
Amu: no te preocupes ya estoy bien  
Rima: Si pero fue culpa de Nagihiko y mia ya que nosotros dijimos que te declararas  
Amu: No te preocupes ademas tarde o temprano lo tenia que decir  
Rima: Gomen ne Amu  
Amu: Rima ya te dije que no importa  
Rima: Esta bien  
Amu: Estoy nerviosa  
RIma: yo tambien ahora viene nuestro examen de idioma  
Amu: sii que Horror!!  
Rima:Vamos te va ir bien ademas ayer te manejaste muy bien  
Tadase: Amu podemos hablar  
Amu: NO hay nada de que hablar  
Tadase: si pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo  
Amu: parece que no escuchste bien bueno te lo repito nooooo me entiendes no quiero no me interesa  
Tadase:Lo siento pero vienes conmigo (Agarro fuertemente el brazo de Amu para llevarsela)  
Nagi: Hotori-kun deja tranquila a Amu si no quiere hablar contigo es por algoo  
Amu: Arigato Nagihiko

Profesor: Bueno es hora de su examen de idioma a si que sasquen sus lapices

Amu: Que nervios  
Rima: TU puedes  
Amu: ohh me se todas las respuestas

Luego....

Rima: y como te fue Amu  
Amu: Estaba muy facil  
Rima: Que bueno  
Nagi: Ahora nos toca clase de musica  
Amu: Si pero sensei esta enferma a si que no creo que tengamos clase  
Saaya: (risa de saaya aqui) A si que no saben que hoy llega un nuevo sustituto mientras sensei este enferma  
Nagi: Dices la verdad Yamabuki  
Saaya: Para que mentiria  
Amu: Y quien sera ??  
Rima: Saaya es hombre o mujer ??  
Saaya: Por lo que oi es un hombre  
Amu: Debe ser algun viejo  
Rima: sii verdad (ambas rieron)  
Nagi: Habra que ver

En la sala de musica

**Se abre la puerta y entra un chico muy guapo y alto con una mirada seductora y unos ojos de un color Zafiro impactantes y un traje negro****  
**  
Ikuto: Bueno me presento Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto y sere el reemplazante mientras que su sensei se mejore espero que nos llevemos bien  
Amu: Pero que demonios hace el ahi no esto no me puede estar pasando  
Rima: Que pasa Amu??  
Amu: nada  
Nagi: Parece que todas se volvieron loquitas con el nuevo sensei  
Saaya: Ikuto-sensei cuantos años tienes  
Ikuto: Creo que eso es parte de mi vida privada  
Saaya: pero solo su edad  
Ikuto: tengo 20 años a si que ya nada mas de preguntas y atentos a la lista

Ikuto: Hinamori Amu ??  
Amu: Hai !!

Ikuto pov

Ella es la chica de anoche no me digas que estudia aqui creo que este trabajo resulto ser mas interesante de lo que yo pensaba  
ahora si esa chica no se resisitira a mis encantos


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 : Clases extra

Ikuto: Bueno para comenzar mi clase voy a necesitar alguien que me ayude en el periodo en que este de profesor sustituto  
Saaya: Obvio que me va a elegir a mi soy la persona con mas clase aqui  
Ikuto: Esa persona será ??  
Amu: **Por favor yo no por favor**  
Ikuto: Hinamori Amu  
Amu: No !!  
Ikuto: PERDON !!-Dijo sarcastico- no la escuche  
Amu: yo no quiero lo siento eliga a otro  
Ikuto: Ya esta dicho a si que no hay reclamos  
Amu: ¬¬ mmm... que se cree -dijo entre murmuros-  
Ikuto: Por reclamar se ganara unas gustosas clases extra conmigo  
Amu: Pero Ikuto-sensei -dijo con desagrado  
Ikuto:No hay pero esta dicho y si no quiere ser expulsada sera mejor que acate lo que le acabo de decir  
Amu¨: ** que se cree no tiene porque manipular de esta manera la situacion idiota** esta bien-dije sin animos  
Rima: Vaya este ambiente se puso algo tenso  
Nagi: Parece que nuestro nuevo sensei esta interesado en nuestra amiga Amu  
Tadase: que dices Fujisaki-kun el es mayor que ella  
Amu: Rima creo que hoy no podre ir a tu casa como te lo prometi  
Rima: No te preocupes Amu  
Tadase: Ikuto-sensei creo que esta siendo muy injusto con Hinamori-san  
Ikuto: Esta diciendo que soy imparcial  
Tadase:Si eso es lo que creo  
Amu:Tadase-kun no te metas en mis cosas tu yo ya no somos amigos-dijo gritandole en su cara  
Ikuto:Ya basta los dos !! y usted Hotori salga de inmediato de mi clase y dirijase a la oficina del director  
Nagi: Y bueno sensei no cree que hemos perdido bastante tiempo  
Ikuto: Tienes razon Fujisaki para empezar les hare una pequeña demostracion de la sonata moonlight de Beethoven en violin  
Todos: ohh!!  
Amu: **Se cree mucho el muy idiota**  
Ikuto: Escuchen con atencion

Ikuto empezo a tocar con pasion el violin con sus ojos cerrados, todos en la clase estaban impactados a tal manera de tocar era  
como si él y el violin fueran uno solo

Amu Pov

Es impresionante como una persona puede cambiar de semblante cuando toca parece otro se ve sereno aunque tiene una  
expresion de tristeza que me hace querer ir abrazarlo y ayudarlo con esa pena interna y yo ser la que le de felicidad - en que demonios  
estas pensando Amu- el solo es mi sensei y nada mas mi mente me juega sucio no puedo pensar ni sentir nada hacia él solo es un maldito  
engreido

Nagi y Rima entre susurros

Nagi: Viste Rima, Amu esta totalmente embobada  
Rima:Creo que se olvidara de Tadase mas rapido de lo que pensamos  
Nagi: Espero que asi sea no quiero veerla sufrir  
Rima: Amu se ha hecho un poco mas fuerte no te preocupes  
Ikuto:Y que tal le gusto  
Saaya: Eres genial Ikuto-sensei

Ikuto miraba a Amu y se dio cuenta de que estaba atenta a su presentacion mientras sus mejillas se cubrian cada ves en un tono  
sonrosado y un con una expresion de tener una gran batalla mental

Katia: Amu !! el sensei te esta mirando reacciona  
Rima: Katia-san Amu no va a reaccionar esta ida en sus pensamientos  
Nagi: Esa chica no cambia sigue igual de despistada  
Daisuke:No se preocupen yo conozco una forma de hacerla reccionar  
Nagi: en serio Morimiya-kun  
Daisuke: Amu!! Hoshina Utau esta en nuestra escuela  
Amu: Hountou ni Donde??  
Daisuke: Ven chicos les dije que funcionaria  
Amu: Ehh!!  
Nagi: Gomen Amu fue una broma de Morimiya-kun para que reaccionaras  
Ikuto: Y bien señorita Hinamori puedo ver en su rostro que quedo impactada ante mi interpretacion  
Amu: Hmp !! Solo pensaba nada mas  
Ikuto: Pero sus mejillas dicen otra cosa  
Amu: Ya basta ok !!

Y asi paso toda la clasae de musica platicando y preparando la proxima clase hasta que sono la campana

Ikuto: Bueno creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy recuerden la próxima clase deben realizar cada uno de ustedes una demostracion  
de musica ya sea con algun instrumento o si se manejan en canto ustedes deciden  
Amu: No que horror!! yo no se tocar ningun instrumento  
Rima: Pero tu sabes cantar muy bien  
Amu: Solo lo dices porque eres mi amiga  
Nagi:No seas modesta Amu tu sabes que lo haces bien  
Katia: Si Amu ademas yo te he escuchado infinidades de veces  
Amu: Katia si pero lo hago para mi no para el publico  
Daisuke: Animate !!  
Amu: Lo voy a pensar  
Rima: Ya vamonos a mi casa  
Nagi: Si vamos  
Amu: Genial  
Katia: Amu tu..-n o alcanzo a terminar porque fue interrumpida por ikuto-  
Ikuto: Lo siento señorita Hinamori pero creo haber sido muy claro con lo de sus clases extra  
Amu: Hai  
Ikuto: Bueno a si me gusta obediente  
Amu: Minna pasenla bien sin mi ok  
Rima: sii cuidate Amu

AL cabo de un rato

Ikuto: Ahora que todos se fueron somos tu yo  
Amu: No entiendo porque tengo que estar aqui  
Ikuto: Porque quiero conocer a esta hermosa alumna  
Amu:Que pretendes-dije con cierto nervio  
Ikuto: Yo no pretendo nada Amu -Si supiera-


	4. un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atras

Cap 4: Un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atras

No se si lo dije en los otros capis pero **......** pero lo que esta entre los asteriscos son los pensamientos

Amu: Ni lo sueñes no me volveras a besar  
Ikuto: y porque no acaso no te gusto mi besito  
Amu:No quiero nada con los hombres  
Ikuto: Y por que no ??  
Amu: Porque todos son iguales  
Ikuto:Podrias explicarte  
Amu:Bueno todos te hacen sufrir- luego una lagrima traviesa corria por mi mejiila-  
Ikuto:**Se ve tan fragil igual como esa noche donde lloraba sin descontrol **-tenia miedo de tocarla de abrazarla sentia que solo al posar  
un dedo en ella se podria romper- Gomen  
Amu: Porque te disculpas-dijo entre sollozos-  
Ikuto: Porque te hize llorar  
Amu: Eres un idiota y un creido pero mis lagrimas no son por ti  
Ikuto:Si me quieres contar yo te escuchare atento  
Amu: Me rechazaron  
Ikuto: Y quien fue capaz de hacer a **Mi** Amu llorar  
Amu: **MI Amu que se cree** Fue Tadase-kun  
Ikuto: El chiquillo que te defendio en mi clase  
Amu: Solo lo hizo para buscar un manera de disculparse el muy idiota-echandose un mar de lagrimas-  
Ikuto: Mmm..  
Amu: Por eso los odio a todos -dije llorando- **En un acto de desesperacion Amu se acerco a Ikuto y lo abrazo fuertemente**  
Ikuto: **Su cuerpo tan delicado no se porque me siento asi mi corazon y mi cuerpo actuan nerviosos** **Que es esto en mi corazon  
se ha vuelto loco por ella es hermosa que puedo hacer para que no llore tal vez la podria callar con un beso pero tampoco quiero hacer algo  
imprudente** Solo dijo - Si quieres cada vez que necesites llorar y desahogarte con gusto yo sere quien retenga tus lagrimas  
Amu: Haria eso por mi sensei  
Ikuto: Si pero no me digas sensei dime Ikuto por favor  
Amu: Estoy mu feliz arigato-**aunque de a poco me tenga que acercar a ti lo hare -pero en que demonios pienso no puedo enamorar de el no seria correcto haacerlo**  
Ikuto: **Siento ganas de besarte de nuevo** -Bueno Amu creo que ya te puedes ir tus clases extra han terminado  
Amu: Tan rapido-  
Ikuto: Si ahora tengo que hacer y se puede ver que se avecina una gran lluvia y no me gustaria que pescaras un resfriado  
Amu: Bueno sensei...digo Ikuto arigato de verdad...nos vemos mañana

Amu POV

La verdad se porto muy bien conmigO pero creo que no sea apropiado que una alumna sea tan cercana a su sensei

Ikuto pov

Quize tanto besarla se que la conozco solo 2 dias pero ella hizo aflorar un sentimiento que en mi creia muerto no se si sera al amor  
aun pero de lo que estoy seguro que estando con ella lo podre llegar a descubrir..pero tampoco la quiero hacer sufrir no se me  
permite estar con ella hay una gran barrera entre ella y yo

Que sera lo que Ikuto quizo decir con eso cual es esa barrera hay alguien mas ?? esperen hasta el otro capi

Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews me pone muy contenta espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui va la conti del capi anterior y cada vez se pone mas interesante

Cap 5: Es mejor amar sin ser amada o nunca haberlo hecho

Amu Pov

Quisiera amar y ser amada es tan dificil eso-suspiro-Ikuto que lindo suena tu nombre en mis labios pero jamas te fijarias  
seriamente en mi me cuesta entender como me enamore como una tonta en el momento en que te vi y me besaste aunque no  
fue realmente un beso solo fue un roce de ellos me senti distinta solo ha ese pequeño pero significativo toque de ambos.

**De pronto Amu se puso a llorar no quizo llegar a casa en ese estado a si que fue al mismo parque de la noche anterior con la  
esperanza de verlo pasear por ahi nuevamente.**

Se que solo han sido apenas unos 20 min en que te deje de ver pero se me hace eterna la espera de el poder admirarte y sentir  
tu vista fija en mi que será lo que en verdad sientes por mi Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Amu: Parece que naci para llorar por amores imposibles-dijo ironica-

De pronto comenzo la gran anunciada lluvia disimulando lagrimas que salian sin descanso de aquellas orbes ambar de la chica

Amu:Quizas mi destino permanecer sola y con esta lluvia de gran soledad

Ikuto Pov

Que hace ella ahi le dije que se fuera a casa pero no entiende que terca

Amu Pov

En momentos como estos es mejor cantar para disimular mi dolor

No me abandones así,  
hablando solo de ti,  
ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue.  
Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar,  
recuperemos lo que se ha perdido

Regresa a mí,  
quiéreme otra vez,  
borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,  
dime que si,  
yo no quiero llorar,  
regresa a mí…

Ikuto: Que linda voz muy angelical nunca pense que cantara de esa manera

Extraño el amor que se fue,  
extraño la dicha también,  
quiero que vuelvas a mi  
y me vuelvas a querer.  
No puedo mas si tu no estas,  
tienes que llegar,  
mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado…

Ikuto: Pasaria el dia entero viendote cantar, sonreir, y diciendome que me amas-*pero en que estoy pensando la verdad es que  
ultimamente no he estado en mis cabales**

Regresa a mí,  
quiéreme otra vez,  
borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,  
dime que si,  
yo no quiero llorar,  
regresa a mí…

No me abandones así,  
hablando solo de ti,  
devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos

Regresa a mí,  
quiéreme otra vez,  
borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,  
dime que si,  
yo no quiero llorar,  
borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mi  
dime que si, dime que si  
regresa a mí, regresa a mí

**Amu sintio que alguien la observa desde las sombras y sintio un poco de miedo al ver que aquella sombra se acercaba sigilosa  
hacia ella****  
**  
Ikuto: Amu !!  
Amu: IKUTOOO-**Me habra escuchado cantar**  
Ikuto: No te dije que te fueras a casa y dime porque no te has ido  
Amu: Bueno queria pensar  
Ikuto: Mirame  
Amu: Para que ??  
Ikuto: Solo mirame  
Amu: Esta bien-Ambos juntaron sus miradas-  
Ikuto:Estuviste llorando de nuevo verdad  
como crees es por la lluvia  
Ikuto:Tonta-le paso su chaqueta-toma para que no te resfries  
Amu:Arigato  
Ikuto: Ven vamos a mi auto te llevare a tu casa  
Amu: No te molestes  
Ikuto:shh!! -le dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios- te llevare y punto ya sube

**Amu se sento el asiento del copiloto e Ikuto iba muy serio manejando ****  
**  
Amu PoV

Se habra enojado conmigo no quiero que me mire con esa cara tan seria

Ikuto:Amu te puedo hacer una pregunta  
Amu: Dime-dijo nerviosa-  
Ikuto: Tu eras la que cantaba cierto  
Amu: Sii aunque no canto muy bien pero aun asi me ayuda a calmar tencion  
Ikuto: Pero si cantas como los dioses  
Amu: (Sonrojada)- No me elogies tanto que me lo puedo creer  
Ikuto: Pero es verdad aparte de linda cantas fenomenal  
Amu: Ikuto gomen nasai  
Ikuto:Doshite??  
Amu: Etto.. porque me quede bajo la lluvia y no me fui a casa como me lo pediste  
Ikuto: Pero me alegra haberte visto de nuevo ademas es una gran excusa para dejarte en tu casa no crees  
Amu: Mmm-solo asintio

Ring-Ring

Ikuto:Moshi-Moshi  
Suzuka: Ikuto amor  
Ikuto: Hola Suzuka  
Amu: **Quien sera Suzuka**  
Suzuka: Amor te quiero ver  
Ikuto: Yo tambien preciosa  
Amu: **Lo sabia tiene novia**  
Suzuka: Y dime como ha sido tu primer dia  
Ikuto: Interesante !  
Suzuka: Bueno amor nos vemos te quiero  
Ikuto: Yo tambien te quiero

Amu: Ikuto-sensei dejame aqui por favor  
Ikuto: Que ?? Ya llegamos a tu casa  
Amu: NO  
Ikuto: Entonces  
Amu: No tiene porque llevarme a casa  
Ikuto: Pero estas mojada y si te dejo irte te mojaras mas y con mas razon pescaras un resfriado  
Amu: No importa ademas se nota que su noviecita lo espera-**La verdad mi tono parecia bastante sarcastico pero estaba muriendome  
de los malditos celos**  
Ikuto: Es eso no te preocupes  
Amu: No te lo dije eres sordo o que-Dije euforica-Me bajo aqui y punto  
Ikuto: No tienes para que ponerte en ese tono se nota en tu rostro que estas celosa por esa llamada  
Amu: Yo celosa-Habia dado en el claavo-Deberia  
Ikuto:No me engañas esa actitud es tipica de alguien celoso  
Amu: Que lastima para tu ego pero no lo estoy  
Ikuto: Entonces mirame y responde esto  
Amu: Que cosa??  
Ikuto: Te gusto !!  
Amu: Si me gustas me encantas pero de que me sirve-dije llorando- Yo solo soy una simple alumna de 15 años que asiste a una  
preparatoria normal, que por cosas del destino se encontro con alguien que malditamente despues fue su sensei y que para mas  
tiene 20 años cosa que esta totalmente prohibida tu eres mi sensei y yo tu fiel alumna y para mi total deseperacion tiene una novia y que jamas se fijara en alguien tan estupida como yo que soy una adolescente sin mas gracia que esta contento !!  
Ikuto: No podia creer lo que escucho en ese momento ya era tarde para darse cuenta de sus actos ya que cuando recupero la cordura  
estaba besando locamente a su alumna Hinamori Amu.

**Fin del capitulo no me maten por dejarlo ahi espero que les haya gustado**

**dejen reviews  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui les dejo el capi ñ_ñ**

**Ikuto: No podia creer lo que escucho en ese momento ya era tarde para darse cuenta de sus actos ya que cuando recupero la cordura  
estaba besando locamente a su alumna Hinamori Amu**

Cap 6 : Me duele amarte

Amu: Pero que haz hecho maldito pervertido  
Ikuto: Gomen ne  
Amu : Me besaste como pudiste  
Ikuto: No se porque lo hize  
Amu: Estas tratando de jugar conmigo  
Ikuto:No en serio solo senti ganas de besarte y punto  
Amu: Ya basta!!!!!!!!!!

Amu se bajo del auto y le paso la chaqueta que le dio Ikuto para protegerla de la lluvia

Ikuto: Que haces ??  
Amu: Adios !!

Amu pov

Me baje de su auto demasiado enojada, me sentia humillada, la verdad es que le correspondi su beso, fueron  
unos segundos pero aun asi lo hize, se que cometi un error me deje llevar por el momento, quizas el estado en el que estaba tuvo que haber repercutido en lo que hize, ademas dije que me gustaba que tonteria no me  
puede gustar una persona como él, o eso es lo que creia.

Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta del que el auto de Ikuto ya no me seguia bueno es que tantas vueltas que mi di por los alrededores quizas le hizo perder un poco la paciencia.-suspire-no se merece que lo ame

Ikuto pov

Se que esto no esta bien pero cuando escuche esas palabras perdi totalmente los estribos y en un arrebato tome sus dulces labios, no se porque lo hize pero senti la necesidad de besarla y no solo eso sentia como en ese momento tenia unas enormes ganas de hacerle el amor en el auto.

Amu pov

No me importa que tenga novia no me afecta él y yo no tenemos nada absolutamente nada

**En casa de Amu****  
**

Mama Amu: Hija porque estas tan mojada  
Amu: Me quedé caminando por ahí  
Mama Amu: Estuviste llorando  
Amu: No!!  
Mama Amu: A mi no me engañas tienes tus ojos totalmente hinchados  
Amu: Gomen oka-san pero no te puedo contar  
Mama Amu: Lo entiendo  
Amu: Arigato

**Amu paso toda la noche tratando de entender la conducta de Ikuto, No sabia el porque de ese beso, ademas el ya tenia alguien a quien amar , acaso se estaba burlando de ella eran muchas las preguntas que necesitaban ser contestadas.**

Entre el llanto y el dolor Amu pudo conciliar el sueño, esperando que los dias en que su sensei se recuperara para asi no tener que volverlo a ver nunca mas en su vida.**  
**  
Mama Amu: Hija levantate se te hace tarde para la escuela  
Amu: Sii me estoy levantando oka-san  
Mama Amu: Dormiste bien anoche  
Amu: Si de maravilla-aunque muy bien sabia que mentia-  
Mama Amu : Me alegro  
**  
****De camino a la escuela****  
**  
Amu: Por favor que no vaya nunca mas a la escuela hacer clases  
Ikuto: Tanto me odias, aunque ayer me dijiste otras palabras  
Amu: urusai !!  
Ikuto: Necesito hablar contigo  
Amu: De que ?? Ahh ya sé - dijo sarcastica- me vienes a decir de lo genial que la pasaste en la cama con tu noviecita  
Ikuto: No es eso !  
Amu: Entonces de que demonios quieres hablar  
Ikuto: Me caso dentro de un mes con Suzuka  
Amu: Me alegro por ti  
Ikuto: No te importa  
Amu: Y que me va a importar tu y yo no somos nada  
Ikuto: Pero..  
Amu: No hay peros me entendiste se feliz con tu novia y dejame en paz  
Ikuto: Yo no la quiero a ella  
Amu: Y a mi que me importa anda contarles tus problemas a otra persona  
Ikuto: No la quiero porque la unica persona que he amado eres tu  
Amu: Nani ??  
Ikuto: Hace mas de un mes que te observo, te sigo, crees que es casualidad cuando te vi llorar esa noche  
Amu: No te entiendo  
Ikuto: Como no vas a entender te AMOO !!  
Amu. Tu no me puedes amar  
Ikuto: Pero si ambos sentimos lo mismo escapemonos juntos que me dices ??

**Qué dira Amu, se escapará con él o no?? eso se sabrá en el prox capi XD**

**dejen reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

Ikuto: Pero si ambos sentimos lo mismo escapemonos juntos que me dices ??

Cap 7

-Amu: No estas loco, no podemos hacerlo

-Ikuto: Si tu me amas, entonces vente conmigo y empezemos una vida juntos

-Amu: Entiende que no puedo hacer eso !!

-Ikuto: Porque dame una razón?-Dijo desesperado

-Amu: Quieres que te de una razón-dije dando un suspiro-perfecto te la daré.. Tu tienes un compromiso te vas a casar razón suficiente no crees ?

-Ikuto: Pero yo no la amo!!-

-Amu: Lo siento Ikuto este juego se termina aquí, no quiero volver a ser herida me entiendes

-Ikutio: Pero yo no juego contigo-dijo agarrando mi rostro-Como quieres entender que te amo, que me vuelvo loco si no te veo,como no eres capaz de entender mis sentimientos Amu

-Amu: Pero de que demonios hablas, él único insensible aquí eres tú, te fijaste en mí sabiendo que tienes un compromiso, entonces como quieres que te crea que tu me amas para ti solo soy un juego algo pasajero.

-Ikuto: En verdad te amo por ti sería capaz de dejarlo todo-le dije mientras abrazaba su pequeño y bien formado cuerpo- por eso quiero que vengas conmigo

-Amu: ...Porque tuve que ser yo Ikuto ! -dije aferrandome a él con insistencia

-Ikuto: Porque eres perfecta, porque con tu mirada me cautivas, con tu voz me llenas, y bueno por muchas cosas más-dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Amu: Lo siento no creo que esto este bien-le dije mientras corria en direccion a la escuela-a si que olvidate de mi, entendiste

Ikuto Pov

-Creo que tome este asunto muy a la ligera, en que estaba pensando en decirle que se fugara conmigo, era obvio que no aceptaría, y ahora no me quiere ver y todo por hacer las cosas mal, quizás ella tenga razón y me preocupe por el compromiso que tengo con Suzuka, es lo mejor para ambos y más para ella no quiero interferir mas en su vida es mejor tomar distancia y seguir como si nada de esto hubiera pasado y actuar como lo que soy sólo como su profesor de Música

Amu Pov

-Porque las cosas tuvieron que ser así, porque tuve que conocerlo y enamorarme de él fui una estupida-pensaba mientras que las rebeldes lágrimas caían sin cesar - es mejor alejarme de él, olvidarme de este amor prohibido, y comenzar de cero, ser la Amu de siempre no me dejare intimidar por nada ni por nadie, me convertire en una chica de corazon frio, para que asi no me vuelvan a ser sufrir-dije limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos, ya que iba entrando a la escuela y no quería que me vieran así de frágil además soy Hinamori Amu la chica mas popular y no dejaré que algo tan absurdo como esto arruine mi reputación.

-Nagihiko: Amu que te pasa?? te veo un poco rara-dijo observandome fijamente-estuviste llorando

-Amu: Como crees, es solo que de camino a la escuela me entro algo al ojo eso es todo-dije dando firmeza a mis palabras

-Nagihiko: La verdad es que no me convence-me dijo incrédulo-pero si dices que no pasa nada te creere

-Amu: No te preocupes-dije esbozando una gran y falsa sonrisa-y ahora vamos a clase o si no nos regañaran

-Nagihiko: Sii tienes razón, aunque Ikuto-sensei no es esos de que regañen por llegar tarde

-Amu: Mmm..

-Nagihiko: Bueno vamos

Llegamos como era previsto tarde a clases, pero él no dijo nada ni siquiera fue capaz de mirame, la verdad su indiferencia me dolía demasiado, pero yo lo quize asi ya no hay vuelta atrás, no me queda más que resignarme y hacerme a la idea de que él no me pertenece...

-Ikuto: Señorita Hinamori-Dijo sacandome de mis tan dolorosos pensamientos

-Amu: Que !!- le respondí con un tono no muy agradable

-Ikuto: Esta tomando atención a la clase-

-Amu: La verdad no -dije sin importancia

-Ikuto: Entonces me podría hacer el favor de quedarse fuera por lo que resta de clase-dijo exaltado

-Amu: Hmp!!- le dije levantandome de mi asiento y para dirijirme afuera del salón.

Estuve parada frente a la puerta, podía escuchar su voz claramente esa voz tan sexy ahh-di un suspiro- y así paso el tiempo hasta que se dio por terminada la clase, él salió y me dijo que me esperaba en la sala de profesores que era urgente, yo lo mire sin pronunciar una palabra solo asentí con la cabeza.

Me quedé pensando un poco hasta que decidí hacia donde él me dijo, en mi garganta tenía un nudo, no entendía el porque, pero algo me decía que me diría algo muy importante, y digamos que no muy bueno para mí.

-Amu: Permiso-dije nerviosa

-Ikuto: Adelante-dijo haciendome señas para que tomará asiento

-Amu: Y de que queria hablar sensei

-Ikuto: Bueno quiero ser breve con lo que tengo que decir, empezando por que tu ya no tendrás porque asistir a clases extra, así ya no tendrás que verme tanto, y lo otro es que....bueno que ...

-Amu: Dilo ya !!-dije perdiendo la paciencia

-Ikuto: Bueno que olvidemos todo este asunto de nosotros y hagamos como si nada pasó, tu seguirás siendo mi alumna y yo tu profesor, y con respecto al compromiso lo voy a seguir manteniendo en pie, será mejor para los dos, es mejor que una chiquilla como tú olvide todo esto-dandose la media vuelta- eso era lo que necesitaba decirte-dijo cerrando la puerta y yendose.

-Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, de verdad fue capaz de decirme eso-dije sollozando-pero en que pensabas Amu tu lo quisiste así ahora no te vengas arrepentir y decir con que lo quieres contigo porque ya es muy tarde, el te dejo muy claro que olvidaras todo y que se casaría con su prometida.

-Rima: Amu !! que pasa amiga

-Amu: No me pasa nada !

-Rima: Mira Amu, eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco muy bien para saber si realmente te pasa algo o no... y es que mírate-dijo levantando mi cabeza por el mentón, así encarándome-Desde que llego ese profesor todo el tiempo estas ida, te la vives en suspiros, la verdad ya no eres la Amu a la que conocí.

-Amu: Si lo sé, me veo patética, pero que quieres que haga-dije desahogandome-mi vida es una completa basura sabes !!

-Rima: No te entiendo explicate

-Amu: Estoy enamorada, locamente enamorada de un amor imposible, tanto así que me veo patetica, una verdadera idiota

-Rima: Es Ikuto-sensei verdad?-Dijo dandole justo al clavo

-Amu: Si es él !!!-dije apegandome a ella mientras que mis lagrimas me impedían decir palabra alguna.

**Bueno hasta acá les dejo el capi, que irá a pasar Amu se dio cuenta de su error, será capaz de decirle a Ikuto que quiere estar con él**

**eso se sabrá en el próximo capi dejen reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui les dejo el capi espero que les guste !!**

**-Rima: Es Ikuto-sensei verdad?-Dijo dandole justo al clavo**

**-Amu: Si es él !!!-dije apegandome a ella mientras que mis lagrimas me impedían decir palabra alguna.**

* * *

capitulo 8

-Rima: Cómo es posible que te hayas enamorado del sensei, esto no puede ser Amu-Dijo haciendome reaccionar con una chachetada

-Amu:Rima que haces??-Dije tocando mi mejilla adolorida por el golpe

-Rima: No quiero que sufras, no quiero ver como él sale victorioso, llevándote a su cama, jurandote un falso amor.......no quiero eso para ti lo entiendes verdad-dijo con unas lágrimas rebeldes que caían por sus mejillas

-Amu:No es como lo piensas, él no es así-Pensé-Porque demonios lo estoy defendiendo el mismo dijo que haría su vida; me humilló sin más dejandome así como estoy ahora-Él no quiere nada conmigo me lo acaba de decir por eso me cito aquí

-Rima: En verdad hizo como eso ??

-Amu: Él esta comprometido lo sabias??-Dije secando mis páteticas lágrimas

-Rima:No lo sabia?-Dijo mostrando una cara de compasión hacia mí-no sé que decir......

-Amu:No digas nada, las cosas resultaron así, es irónico verdad-dije mientras me acercaba a la ventanta-cuando él me dijo que me amaba, yo no le tomé importancia; y traté de ser esquiva, pero no resulto como yo esperaba, ahora soy yo la que esta sufriendo;por este amor.-dije mientras el frio viento de invierno resoplaba sobre mi rostro, acariciando mis cabellos.

-Rima: Quizás, con el tiempo lo olvides. No puede ser irremplazable verdad?

-Amu: No lo sé, el tiempo hablarará por si sólo, por el momento me dedicaré a sanar y a reunir las piezas rotas de mi corazón-Dije caminando hacia la gran puerta y marchandome.

-Rima:Espero que sea así-Dijo mientras que sus palabras se las llevaba el viento

Ikuto Pov

-Sé que no fue la mejor manera, actué frío, y no fui lo suficiente delicado contigo;pero no había otra forma de terminar aquello, realmente el amor no es lo mío. Primero comprometido con una mujer a la que no amo, todo por un capricho de mis padres que estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo, -hasta que conocí a Hinamori Amu, una chica, que por casualidad vi caminando, comenzé a seguirla; ni yo mismo sabía el porque-así estuve por varias semanas; hasta que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de una chica que ni siquiera sabia el nombre.....- Sólo hasta que aquella noche te vi llorando desesperadamente, tuve el coraje y el valor de acercarme a ti, en ese momento me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, y mas dichoso me sentí al saber que sería tu profesor de música...Te sentía tan cerca-Pensé-el destino tiene preparado algo bueno para mí.....es tan doloroso todo esto...

(Ring-Ring)

-Ikuto:Moshi-Moshi

-Suzuka: Ikuto !!

-Ikuto:Dime Suzuka !!

-Suzuka:Hoy no llegaré a la casa!!!

-Ikuto: Porque? donde pasaras la noche

-Suzuka:Bueno unas amigas quieren preparme algo, no me preguntes que porque no lo sé

-Ikuto: De acuerdo me llamas en la noche

-Suzuka:No te preocupes..te amo

-Ikuto: Yo tambien-dije mientras se me hacia un nudo en la garganta-Nos vemos

-Lo único bueno de todo esto,es que no tendré que verla esta noche, y mucho menos compartir la cama con ella-Suspire-hasta cuando tengo sexo con Suzuka me siento culpable y pienso en Amu..me imagino su cuerpo, que es con ella con quien lo estoy haciendo..por lo menos hace que sea mas grata la noche aunque sea solo un poco!

-Rima:Ikuto-sensei!!

-Ikuto:Qué pasa Mashiro-san

-Rima:Amu me lo conto todo !!-dijo reclamandole

-Ikuto:Y se puede saber que le conto Hinamori-san-dije un poco nervioso

-Rima:No se venga hacer el desentendido, usted sabe perfectamente, de que le hablo, o es que acaso tan rápido se olvido de Amu-Dijo totalmente enojada

-Ikuto:Creo que este tema no le incumbe

-Rima:Claro que me incumbe, ya que se trata de mi mejor amiga, a quien hace tan sólo unos minutos, vi como se quebraba en lágrimas, te parece poco

-Ikuto:Y porque lloraba??-Pensé- eres tonto es obvio que es por tu culpa-

-Rima: Porque lloraba-dijo sarcastica- será porque la rechazaste, porque ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ser mas comprensible, se que no estaria diciendo esto, espero que Amu me perdone. Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, presta mucha atención.

-Ikuto:Si-dije expectante

-Rima:Amu te ama, ella sería capaz de dejar todo por ti, sólo es que tiene miedo, y aunque no me lo haya dicho yo sé que es asi, lo pude notar en sus ojos.

-Ikuto:Yo también sé que me ama, pero no quiere estar conmigo!!..Incluso le pedí que nos fugaramos, pero no quizo

-Rima: Eres tonto o que !!, ella no quiere huir , ella quiere luchar por ti

-Ikuto:No te entiendo!

-Rima:No quiere esconderse hasta que pase la tormenta, quiere enfrentarse a ella, que ambos luchen por su amor, lo entiendes ahora ??

-Ikuto:Estas segura !!

-Rima: Si, que esperas ve con ella, y dile que lo sientes, .. que la amas, que fue un error todo lo que le dijiste

-Ikuto:Gracias por esto, no sabes como te lo agradezco en verdad-Dije corriendo desesperadamente buscando a Amu

-Rima: Sólo espero que no me haya equivocado al tomar esta desicion

Amu Pov

-Vamos Amu arriba el ánimo, esto no es nada. No puedes dejarte morir por algo tan tonto. Eres mejor que él y que todo esto, lo puedes superar.

-Bah! ni yo misma me convenzo con esas palabras. Y si voy y le digo que lo amo, que quiero estar con él. Mejor no; no quiero parecer una maldita arrastrada, yo no soy así.

-¡Amu! porque te estas agrarrando la cabeza como histerica ¬¬-Dijo Nagihiko

-mm.. por nada-dije simulando tranquilidad

-Ya veo ¬¬-

-Y que haces por aquí-Dije mas calmada

-Quería saber como estabas

-Yo estoy excelente-dije mostrando una gran pero falsa sonrisa

-Me alegro. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-Gracias Nagihiko

-Bueno me voy nos vemos en clase-dijo corriendo

-Todos se preocupan por mí. No puedo estar siempre así, no quiero que mis amigos me vean en este estado casi de histeria total-Dije riendo

-Amu.....

-Ikuto-Sensei ¿Qué hace aqui?-dije completamente indignada

-Podemos hablar unos minutos

-No me digas que te falto humillarme. Ahora me quieres pisotear

-Te equivocas-dijo tomando mis manos

-Entonces que quieres-dije tratando de no llorar

-Soy un tonto ¿Sabes?-dijo abrazandome

-P-pero que Haceeess ??-Dije tratando de zafarme de sus calidos brazos

_-Te Amo._

-.........-

-........-

-¿Que dices?-Dije desconcertada

-Lo que escuchaste. Te amo Hinamori Amu. Por eso te pido una oportunidad. Sólo eso-dijo acariciando mi espalda. Mientras que yo me acomodaba más a sus brazos

-_Te amo _también Ikuto-dije dandole un tierno beso

-Quiero empezar bien contigo. Me darías esa oportunidad

-Sí- respondi alegremente mientras le di un fugaz beso en los labios

-Te juro que desde ahora vamos a construir nuestro futuro.

-No te entiendo-dije mirando sus bellos ojos

-B-buenoo ... no quiero que esto sea algo pasajero. Quiero que sea para siempre

Continuara......

* * *

**Ya ambos se dijieron sinceramente que se aman**

**que les esperara a ellos Podrán seguir con este amor !**

**esperen al prox capi **

Avance

_-Ikuto estoy embarazada_

_-¿Qué?-Dije desconcertado_

_-No estas feliz Ikuto-dijo triste_

**_D_ejen reviews ~ByE~**


End file.
